cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Doughnut/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Likes: Mysterious Bronze Pouch Dislikes: Golden Hammer |Affection Effect = Extra points for Donut Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Zombie Cookie - Tension Moon Rabbit Cookie - Admiration Yoga Cookie - Trust Ion Cookie Robot - Trust |Jelly = Space Doughnut Jelly |KO = 에일리언 도넛 |JA = スペースドーナツ|ZH = 宇宙甜甜圈|TH = โดนัทอวกาศ}} Space Doughnut is an Epic "Cookie" released on September 26th, 2016, alongside its combi Pet, Space Mini Ball. It has the ability to fire a beam that converts Jellies and obstacles into Doughnut Jellies. It has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic "Cookie" once the player has reached 200 Affection with Strawberry Cookie. Story Can't communicate with this mysterious creature. Plus, it doesn't seem to remember where it came from and why. Well... at least we know it's got legs (sort of). So maybe after running and running, and some more running, it'll remember? Yeah, let's hope that. Space Doughnut tried hard to make a "Healthy Bagel" costume. It came out even more realistic than expected, but don't come close, or you risk getting covered with ketchup! Skill Shoots Doughnut Beam which turns Jellies and obstacles into Doughnut Jellies. Uses Doughnut Beam more often with Level Up Magic Candy After shooting the Doughnut Beam a certain number of times, Space Doughnut enters the Super Doughnut Blast Mode. In this mode, all obstacles and Jellies transform into Doughnut Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the longer the Super Doughnut Blast Mode. Strategy Space Doughnut is not particularly cut out to be the lead of any Trophy Races despite its fairly impressive Combi bonus, and should be chosen to be a relay in most circumstances to be the most helpful that it can be. Its Magic Candy is an absolute must to get it to provide any source of points, as it really needs the speed boost provided by the Magic Candy to collect a good amount of its Doughnut Jellies. It can be particularly useful in areas with large amounts of obstacles to convert into Doughnut Jellies, which is why it is preferable to use it as a relay, as later areas of Lands have more obstacles. Of course, in Breakout, Space Doughnut is just as straightforward and should just be plopped into a section with a good amount of obstacles to convert. Avoid giving it Treasures that can destroy obstacles, as it will reduce its potential for points. Treasures that can speed it up such as X-tra Hot Turbo Engine can be helpful for making sure more obstacles are turned into Doughnut Jellies. Statistics Weird Messages Weird But New *kyou-kya! kyou-kya? Weird Loading Messages *kyou-kya! *fraka-kaka-kaki fraka-kaka-kaki *prrrp-prprp-prrrprp *biri-biri-biri... *quo-quo-quo... *Kwaaat? Kwaaa? *dduru-ruru-dduru-ruru *du-doa! du-doa! Weird 1vs1 Race (Retired) *fraka-kaki!!! *?!! !!??!!? Weird Tired Pose *kyyu... Weird Lobby Weird Daily Gift *Kyou-kya! Weird Tap * Quooo. * Quo! * Fraka-kaka-kaki? * Fraka-ka-kaki du-do-a-a! * ??!??!!?! * Prrrp prrrp. * Fraka-kaki! Du-doa!! (It sounds like it wants a pouch.) * Fraka-ka! (It probably doesn't need a hammer.) Weird Gift *Don! Don-don-don! (Given Mysterious Bronze Pouch) *Coo-coo-coo! DON! (Given Mysterious Meteorite Shard) *Prrrp...? (Neutral) *Don... (Given Golden Hammer) Weird But Healthy (Space Doughnut's Healthy Bagel) Weirdly General *begege-legege! *?? ??? !? *ccoaght? ccuat? Weird Tired Pose * Relationship Chart * Zombie Cookie: Gyua? Gya! Gyu... * Moon Rabbit Cookie: Yuuuum! Doon! * Yoga Cookie: Don... Don... Don! * Ion Cookie Robot: Quoooo! Quo-du-doa! Notes * To get Space Mini Ball and Space Doughnut, the player needs to add 5 nearby friends using Bluetooth. This means the player will need to physically be in the same location with the other person. **Adding people through Facebook or user ID will not count towards the goal. Updates * October 24, 2016 ** The number of Nearby Friends needed reduced from 20 to 5. * October 24, 2017 ** A Magic Candy has been added. * October 24, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, obtaining through invite event, retired. ** Unlock requirement, getting 200 Affection Points with Strawberry Cookie, added. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "1 lift from a hole" to "+100 Energy." ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Doughnut Jellies will be easier to collect. Trivia * Under the effects of Blast Jelly, while it is on the ground, it will roll. This also happens when its Magic Candy activates. * Space Doughnut is the one of few Cookies(?) that are referred to as "it" in its description. ** Interestingly, Gumball Cookie refers to Space Doughnut as "they." *Space Doughnut's 2018 New Year wish was "Dooooon Dooooooon Dooogh." * Space Doughnut is the only Cookie(?) that has, in some way, been changed for every single anniversary. * Space Doughnut's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Coo! Coo! Coo!"